Es a tí Hermione
by Lenkaaa
Summary: Hermione va a un curso de verano en Hogwarts, todo es perfecto hasta que aparece Malfoy. Aunque ninguno contó con que Draco terminaría enamorándose de ella, no sabe cómo decírselo. ¿La solución? ¡Bingo! Cartas.
1. Malfdito

Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes que aquí aparecen y hacen referencia a la sagade Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling :)

* * *

Aún no me recupero de la sorpresa que me embargó al recibir la carta, esa carta que me le dio una vuelta de 360º a mi vida, aunque yo aún no lo supiera… no sé como llegue a eso, sólo, sólo guardo en mi mente la visión de mis manos abriendo el sobre y leyendo…

Estimada Srta. Hermione Jane Granger:

Reciba usted mis saludos más cordiales. La presente carta se le envía con el fin de informarle el nuevo decreto del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por el cual se invita a los alumnos más sobresalientes de nuestra prestigiosa escuela a formar parte de un curso de verano a manera de reforzamiento en sus habilidades mágicas e intelectuales con el propósito de que durante el año escolar se le puedan brindar clases con un nivel avanzado. Esperando que acepte nuestra invitación me despido.

Albus Percival Wifric Brian Dumbledore

Director del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

PD: Envíe una lechuza antes del 1 de julio informando su respuesta.

Hermione recordó todo lo pasado ese verano, esos dos meses que dieron vuelta y media a su vida, a lo que sentía, lo que pensaba acerca de él, acerca de todo…

La mañana era soleada y al recibir la carta (aunque sonase poco humilde) no sintió sorpresa alguna: ella estudiaba y soñaba con deberes y materias, lo menos que se merecía era la oportunidad de estudiar un curso avanzado de magia. Les envió una nota a Harry y a Ron. Sus mejores amigos debían ser los primeros en enterarse… Harry le contesto con una felicitación y con un poco de tristeza porque no podría estar con ellos ese verano; Ron, le dijo que cómo era posible que siguiese estudiando en verano. "¡Es VERANO, Hermione! Algún día tu cerebro colapsará por exceso de información" La chica había reído un poco con eso. Era obvio cuanto la querían sus amigos, pero ella también los quería, y ese tiempo de estudio sería de gran ayuda cuando llegase la batalla final. Escribió además una carta con destino a Hogwarts, no tardó mucho en llegarle una respuesta indicándole los materiales necesarios para el curso de verano. Sonrió, extrañamente se sentía muy alegre, tal vez era un presentimiento… o tal vez sólo cambios adolescentes.

¡Mamá, Papá! Tengo que decirles algo- Bajo las escaleras apresurada para informarle a sus padres dónde estaría ese verano.

Después de darles un beso y un fuerte abrazo de despedida, Hermione subió al tren y sacudió la mano en señal de despedida a sus progenitores. Sus mejores amigos la habían invitado un día antes a la Madriguera, donde pasó un día tal genial que hubiese deseado no terminara nunca… Aunque no era mucho tiempo alejada de las personas que más quería algo la hacía sentirse nostálgica, tal vez era el hecho de que el tren del andén 9¾ estaba prácticamente vacío o quizás fuese el hecho de que...

-Ni te atrevas, sangresucia- Draco Malfoy le lanzó una mirada de sincero odio cuando la chica abrió por casualidad el vagón donde él se encontraba. Ella gesticuló una mueca que indicaba perfectamente el odio que también sentía hacia él, cerró la puerta con fuerza suficiente como para romperla y camino hasta vagones bastante alejados. Se sentó en uno vacío, la ira quería invadirla mientras recordaba lo sucedido hacía unos minutos.

Cálmate-se dijo- ese imbécil no te arruinará tu verano.

Respiró profundo, luego se apoyó en la ventana y mirando el paisaje se quedó dormida.

¡Ah!- bostezó. Al parecer ya habían llegado. Con el tren ya detenido, bajó de este y luego entró con unos cuantos Gryffindors más en un carruaje con dirección al castillo. Conversó un poco con ellos hasta llegar y entrar al Gran comedor (Que ahora ya no parecía un "Gran comedor" sino una especie de "Gran Sala"), vio el salón "redecorado", Dumbledore probablemente había reemplazado las mesas de las casas por muebles y mesas que contenían una variedad increíble de bocados. Hermione pudo contar 30 personas en el lugar: 24 alumnos (por lo visto habían invitado a seis de cada casa) y cinco profesores (Snape, Mcgonagall, una ridícula señora que no conocía, Flitwick y Binns) y Dumbledore. Mientras ella tomaba asiento, este último tomo la palabra:

-Mis queridos y brillantes estudiantes, como sabrán se encuentran aquí para tomar clases de refuerzo en lo que respecta a su nivel de su conocimiento mágico-intelectual con la finalidad de que, durante el año escolar puedan tomar las materias con un nivel más avanzado respecto al que ahora reciben, estoy seguro, de que este nuevo nivel de enseñanza explotará sus fantásticas capacidades. Las asignaturas que se llevarán son: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con la nueva profesora Dolores Umbrige (a Hermione le daba mala espina esa profesora… pero bueno ^^), Transformación, con nuestra estimada dama Minerva Mcgonagall; Pociones, con el profesor Severus Snape; Historia de la magia, con el profesor Binns, y Encantamientos con el profesor Filius Flitwick. Estoy consiente de que este curso implica un gran sacrificio para ustedes, el verano esta hecho para no estudiar, pero tengo la esperanza de que pondrán mucho empeño este tiempo de preparatoria… aún así, les informo que he decidido que las clases serán dadas solamente tres veces a la semana...

Dumbledore veía con un poco de diversión las caras de aburrimiento que tenían sus alumnos, sonriendo dijo: "Ahora mi estimados, pueden tomar algo de nuestro grandioso buffet" hizo un ademán con su varita y como un agregado aparecieron mucho más bocados y se empezó a escuchar una armoniosa melodía que puso a todos de buen humor. Hermione se quedó un momento en el Gran comedor mientras se distraía con otros Gryffindors, mas después de unos minutos se despidió de ellos y se paró con intenciones de irse. Como una especie de acto reflejo Dumbledore tomo la palabra y dijo:

-Ah, lo lamento me olvidaba de un muy importante detalle, las habitaciones serán asignadas según su grado y no por la casa a la que pertenezcan- Hermione se sentó con un tanto de delicadeza ante tal desplante- por lo tanto, segundo y tercer grado tiene asignada las habitaciones de Ravenclawn; cuarto curso, los cuartos de Gryffindor; quinto y sexto, las mazmorras de Slytherin y séptimo, la residencia de Hufflepuff- concluyó- Siento haberla interrumpido Srta. Granger, que tenga buenas noches- el director le sonrió amistosamente y tomo asiento con un una copa de cerveza de mantequilla en mano. La chica bajó un poco (o tal vez BASTANTE) perturbada hacia las mazmorras de la casa serpiente, "Primero me encuentro con el estúpido hurón y ahora mi hospedaje es la casa declarada (hacía siglos) enemiga de Gryffindor...¡increíble!" Se preguntó si la situación podría empeorar, no necesitó una respuesta: al llegar al cuarto que tenía escrito su nombre se encontró frente a frente con la de Malfoy.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó.

Mirar la cara de ese animal todos los días, compartir la mesa de deberes, el baño… (A Hermione le parecía que por poco y compartirían también una vida)

-¡Aishhh!- lanzó un grito colérico, ella era muy pasiva en asuntos como esos, pero eso ya sobrepasaba los límites de su tolerancia- ¡Todo con Malf-oy!- dijo entre dientes- ¡Era el colmo! Sus límites eran sus límites "Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede violarlos, ¡NADIE!" Hizo una nota mental de visitar al director a la mañana siguiente.

-Dumbledore me va a escuchar-dijo casi gritando- ¡Me va a escuchar y bien claro!

Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Oye! ¡Cállate!-Malfoy le gritaba en un tono despectivo que sacaba a la chica de sus casillas (si en ese momento era posible)- ¡Tus horribles alaridos no me dejan dormir! ¡Cierra el pico, sangresucia inmunda!

Hermione estaba tan, pero tan, pero tan molesta que se sentía tentada de salir de ahí y lanzarle un crucio a tremendo imbécil

-"Basta Hermione"- se dio a sí misma como una especie de voz de la conciencia- "Tranquilízate"

-¿Tranquilízate? ¡¿Tranquilízate?- Se dio cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando- Ok, me calmo. Pero juro que me va a oír, ¡DUMBLEDORE ME VA A OÍR O ME DEJO DE LLAMAR HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!


	2. ¿Qué está pasando?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que hacen referencia a Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling... ¿Comprendido?

_Apenas un chap number 2... pero seguiré (si es que antes las personas que me leen no me lanzan un Avada Kedavra por motivos varios)_

_Como sea, aquí está... Chapter two!_

* * *

Hermione se acostó boca abajo en su cama y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas coléricas en su almohada. Sin prestar atención a su alrededor y con el cansancio causado por la rabia cayó en brazos de Morfeo. La noche pasó con rapidez. Ya en la mañana, alistó su ropa, se dio una ducha y velozmente fue a la oficina de Dumbledore.

-¿Contraseña?- le dijo la gárgola.

Fallo del plan, no la sabía. Pensó un momento pero no se le ocurría nada, desanimada dio media vuelta con intenciones de ir al Gran Salón.

-¿Busca a alguien srta. Granger? - el viejo director le sonrió amablemente.

-Eh, sí señor… quería hablar con usted, em, no sé si podemos conversar aquí o…- la chica se sentía nerviosa, aunque la noche anterior podría haber matado a Dumbledore con la mirada, en ese momento estaba un poco temerosa.

-De acuerdo, subamos a mi despacho.

Dijo una frase se Hermione no comprendió y luego de que la gárgola les abriese el paso entraron, ella siguió al director hasta el salón, tomó asiento y no habló hasta que él hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, dígame en qué puedo ayudarla.

-Eh, profesor yo…- respiró dándose seguridad- quiero pedirle el cambio de mi habitación, no me siento cómoda en la que ahora tengo.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo, ¿Pero puedo saber el por qué? Las habitaciones fueron designadas para conveniencia de los alumnos.

Eso hizo aflorar un poco la cólera de Hermione "¡O sea que el hecho de que Malfoy tuviese su cuarto frente al de ella no era casualidad!"

-OK, le diré el por qué. En el compartimiento de las mazmorras en el que yo me encuentro está también en cuarto de Malfoy, ese es mi problema, ÉL es mi problema- la chica quería explotar pero era consiente de que debía guardar compostura.

-Lo supuse. Entérese srta. Hermione, que el joven Malfoy ya estuvo aquí esta mañana y me pidió lo mismo que usted reclama- suspiró- así que descuide, usted no verá más la cara del sr. Malfoy, al menos no fuera de clases- Dumbledore dijo esto con un tono menos formal- Pero eso sí, sepa que esta es la única consideración que tengo con ustedes dos, recuérdelo...-hizo una pausa- entonces, su cuarto sería...

-¿Mi cuarto? Pero profesor, ¿No dijo que ya Malfoy se había cambiado de habitación?

-No, en ningún momento lo he dicho. Él me pidió que usted fuese cambiada a otro lugar.

Hermione levantó las cejas "Y yo que pensé que todo iría bien, es definitivo, todo asunto que incluya a Malfoy NO puede salir bien"

-Ah... ¿entonces dónde iré?

-Al otro compartimiento de quinto

-Mmm... Bueno, gracias profesor…- se paró y dio la vuelta para salir de ahí.

-Espere- Hermione volteó- permítame hacerle una petición srta. Hermione, haga un esfuerzo por brindarle otra oportunidad al joven Malfoy. No juzgue por las apariencias, no son siempre acertadas, tenga eso presente.

Ella asintió y se retiró de inmediato del despacho del director "¿Una oportunidad a Malfoy?... ¡Ha! Ni muerta" Fue al Comedor pensando que ahora su estancia ahí sería perfecta. Tomo asiento y se sirvió algunos postres "Adiós Malf-dito".

Desayunaba y mientras lo hacía revisó el horario que recientemente le habían entregado. Lunes: Transformaciones, Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pasaron unos minutos y tocó la campana indicando el inicio de la primera clase, debía apresurarse o perdería algunos puntos con Mcgonagall.

Entró al aula de Transformaciones, era muy extraño, una clase para sólo cuatro alumnos era algo poco común. La profesora llegó y los tres chicos que faltaban también estaban ahí. Mcgonagall dio una pequeña introducción y después empezó a explicar lo que practicarían ese día.

- Comenzaremos transformando agua en jugo de calabaza- les explicó el procedimiento mientras ella lo realizaba- ¿Comprendido?- los cuatro asintieron- Muy bien, háganlo.

Los alumnos sacaron sus varitas y realizaron lo que se les había indicado. Habían dos mesas en el aula, en cada una había dos estudiantes. Hermione estaba al lado de Gregory Law de Ravenclawn y Draco, en la otra mesa, estaba junto a un chico del que la primera no sabía su nombre.

- No, no Law; estás convirtiéndolo en agua azucarada, falta la calabaza...- Mcgonagall siguió observando los envases- Felicidades su jugo de calabaza se ve delicioso srta. Granger.

Siguió caminando hacia las otras mesas y aprobó a los dos faltantes.

-Vamos, Law, haga un esfuerzo ¡Por Merlín! si es tan sencillo. Mmm, bueno, aceptable, siga practicando. Por favor sr, Malfoy; ayude a su compañero de compartimiento en esto. Draco hizo una mueca mostrando su descuerdo, pero no le quedó más opción que asentir con la cabeza.

Mientras tomaban apuntes de lo que Mcgonagall explicaba acerca del procedimiento, Hermione sintió que alguien la miraba, volteó a su derecha, obviamente nadie hacia lo que ella pensaba, pero le pareció ver que Malfoy hizo un raro movimiento. "Tonterías" pensó.

-... Y no sólo se usa en casos de trasformación de una sustancia más simple en una compleja, sino que puede usarse en un sentido contrario siguiendo los pasos pero en un sentido opuesto al inicial y realizándolos correctamente. Bien, hasta aquí la clase de hoy, recuerden practicar ya que poco a poco incrementaremos la dificultad de las transformaciones- decía mientras se escuchaba el toque de la campana- Buenas tardes.

Todos se retiraron de aula, el cuarteto iba en la misma dirección.

-"Ya entiendo"- pensó Hermione- "Usted no verá más la cara del sr. Malfoy, al menos no fuera de clases". Así que el director le había dicho eso con segundas intenciones, pasaría todas sus clases viendo a Malfoy. Eso hizo que Hermione se sintiera un poco menos orgullosa de su "logro".

-"Aún así, no veré a Malfoy más de lo necesario"- sonrió concluyendo la idea en su mente.

En lo que la chica había tardado en hacer su reflexión, todos ya iban llegando a la mazmorra dónde se dictaba la clase de Pociones. En el camino Gregory y el compañero de Malfoy (después descubrió que su nombre era John Blake) conversaron bastante, ella no fue parte de la conversación, pero esta sonaba tan animada que fue tentada a escuchar. Así que su compañero de cuarto sería Blake.

-"Lo que sea con tal que no sea Malfoy". Y mentalmente, Hermione aprobó a su nuevo compañero.

Entraron a la mazmorra en donde Severus Snape ya había llegado.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Snape con un dejo ya conocido en su voz- Siéntense.

Hermione, Gregory, John y Draco hicieron lo indicado y Snape habló lentamente.

-Hoy prepararemos el Filtro de la paz, poción indispensable para sus TIMO. Cojan sus materiales y saquen su libro.

Y al igual que la profesora Mcgonagall, Snape comenzó a explicar qué debían hacer para fabricar esa poción. Inmediato al término de la explicación, los alumnos comenzaron a realizar la tarea. Después de varias fuertes críticas a Hermione, llamadas de atención a Law, felicitaciones a Malfoy y recordatorio de que todos ahí, a excepción de Draco, eran unos incompetentes, la clase terminó.

-Les recomiendo, que practiquen o que al menos se esfuercen en entender lo que explico. Sr. Malfoy, ya que usted es muy hábil en la materia, ayude a aliviar, si es posible, la ignorancia de sus compañeros, por favor… Hasta luego- terminó de una forma cortante al tiempo que sonaba la campana.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a las constantes señales de odio que Snape le había demostrado desde siempre, pero ese día se sintió peor que otros parecidos. Ya era hora del almuerzo y decidió apresurarse. Estar lejos de Ron y de Harry le acongojaba un poco, ya no tenía con quien conversar o alguien a quien corregirle las tareas. Estaba aburriéndole todo ese curso de verano. Luego de almorzar, pensó que podría visitar un momento la biblioteca y de paso recordar sus "viejos tiempos".

Después de salir del Gran comedor, fue a leer un poco. Al entrar a la biblioteca sintió como si ingresase a un mundo en el que sólo existían ella y las infinitas historias de esos libros, eso era algo que la hacía muy feliz. Luego de observar varios títulos interesantes decidió llevar 5 en sus brazos, los cuales eran tan pesados que decidió dejarlos en el primer lugar que encontró. Un poco agotada, cayó en la silla y los ordenó en la mesa. No se preocupó en saber la identidad de la persona que estaba también ahí, sólo lo notó claramente cuando éste se paró.

-"¿¡Malfoy!... ¡Agh!"-pensó- "¿Y eso?"

Un pedazo de pergamino se observaba en el lugar donde hacia segundos Draco Malfoy se había encontrado. La chica pudo ver que la hoja tenía algo escrito, curiosa alargó la mano y cogió el papel.

_"__¿Me estas espiando Granger?... ¿Te gusto acaso? (¡Aj!) ¡Deja seguirme... sangresucia! "_

Hermione se escandalizó con ese mensaje, Malfoy era un imbecil y con eso no quedaba menor lugar a dudas. Aunque imbécil, ella tampoco permitiría que alguien pensase mal de ella, eso era una de las cosas que más detestaba. En la próxima clase le aclararía las cosas. Salió de la biblioteca y un momento después de que tocase la campana se bajó hacia el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO).

Draco, aún seguia pensando si fue un error dejarle ese mensaje a Hermione...

-"¿Hermione? Sangresucia inmunda, querrás decir"- la voz de su conciencia (o arrogancia, en este caso) le hablo sacándole de su error.

El muchacho empezaba a notar que estaba un poco desesperado: no tenía a quien insultar ni a nadie que cumpliese su voluntad al instante. Sí, debía ser desesperación, "Para que tome a Granger como una opción de distarerme, debo DE VERDAD estar deseperado" Mientras pensaba esto, escuchó la campana y se apresuró a bajar.

- Buenas tardes, alumnos- Dolores Umbrige, sonrió de una manera netamente perturbante a sus cuatro estudiantes- Soy Dolores Umbrige y les enseñaré un poco acerca de cómo podrán defenderse contra las... A-rtes oscu-ras.

Esa escena era en potencia traumática para los estudiantes. Una profesora que tenía una expresión de terror cada vez que se mencionaba Artes Oscuras no podía ser menos dañina. Y al parecer no sólo era Granger la que notaba eso, el resto tenía una expresión de sorpresa, repugnancia o ambas juntas. Luego de que cada uno ocupara una mesa por orden de Umbrige, ésta habló.

- Comenzaremos...-decía la extraña profesora mientras repetía esa sonrisa tan perturbadora- leyendo un poco acerca de porqué la DCAO* sólo debemos conocerla teóricamente.

Los cuatro alumnos levantaron las cejas. Mientras cada uno pensaba "¡WTF!". Aunque bastante les disgustaba que las clases fuesen teóricas, no tenían más opción que acatar lo mandado.

Todos empezaron a leer. De repente, en el salón ingresó flotando una carta; Umbrige levantó su varita y con un hechizo la hizo descender. La leyó con una expresión extrañada y después de terminar les habló sonriendo, como tenía costumbre, a los alumnos.

-Bueno, el profesor Dumbledore me acaba de llamar a una reunión. Continúen leyendo, volveré pronto.

Hermione observó a la maestra mientras ésta salía del aula. Esperó a verla doblar hacia la derecha y se paró decidida.

- Que quede claro - dijo sentándose al lado de Draco- que yo no te espío, ni lo intento - continuó hablando calmadamente mientras lo miraba.

- Mantén tu distancia, Granger- le respondió asqueado mientras se apartaba un poco- y entérate que me importa muy poco lo que opines de mí.

- Sólo quiero que te quede bien claro que yo NO te sigo, Malfoy -la chica se levantó del asiento

- ¿Y que rayos haces aquí a mi lado, entonces?

- Am, yo…eh- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Volteó y se encontró con unos bellísimos ojos grises. El momento parecía hacerse eterno ( ), hasta que fue interrumpido porque la joven volteó sobresaltada.

- ¿Srta. Granger, puedo saber que hace parada?- la profesora de DCAO* la miró inquisitivamente.

- Disculpe profesora- decía Hermione mientras caminaba hacía su asiento- me paré porque Draco no entendía una parte del texto, y me pidió ayuda, por eso es que estaba en su sitio.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada asesina. Umbrige parecía no estar convencida de la excusa.

-No interesa. Para mí, el respeto a las ordenes es PRIMORDIAL-lo dijo con una voz chillona igual de tumultuosa que ella en sí- Está en falta conmigo, Granger. No lo olvide.

Ella asintió, tal vez un poco avergonzada de tener una falta o por el hecho de que se había dejado llevar por el momento. No sabía por qué pero Malfoy la estaba haciendo cambiar… le hacía actuar, sentir... ¿Diferente?

-"Maldición… ¿Qué me está pasando?"- pensó Draco mientras sus ojos se encontraban, a la distancia, con los de Hermione.

* * *

_Antes de pedir disculpas, quiero agradecer a mi tres primeros (y únicos) reviews_:

**Sammy-nekko:**_ Gracias, gracias, gracias. Y Feliz año (a mediados de Enero xP) jeeje :P_

**clamp-girl: **_No te preocupes, no creo que sea de la manera que odias... ¿Cuándo hubo vacaciones útiles en Hogwarts? :)_

**blackmoon43: **_Errores, malditos errores. Sí están en quinto, pero como al principio ellos estaban en cuarto, por el apuro de publicar mi fic antes de que comenzara el 2011, olvide corregir ese detalle. Gracias notarlo :). Aunque no lo creas me hace demás FELIZ :D. Y se matarán ... algún día xD_

_Om... (dieding...) _

_Una semana difícil más una desgraciada compañia que corta el internet consiguen derrotarme y quitarme toda imaginación y posibilidades de escribir un APENAS comenzado FIC... Aish..._

_Pero contra todo pronóstico, sigo y seguiré aquí, escribiendo una que otra extraña idea que llega a mi cabeza y agredeciendote a tí... Sí a tí, tú que te tomaste la molestia de leer mi loca creación... y que me dirás cuán mal va mi historia en un hermoso review :)_

_En mi opinión personal lo único pasable de todo el chap es la última línea xP. Pero no se preocupen, que clickeando donde dice _**Review this chapter **_podrán apoyar mi opinión._

_Termino pidiendo disculpas por no publicar el viernes :P (ese es supuestamente el día que debía publicar). Espero que me perdonen... _

_Buee... Chau, hasta el próximo viernes ^^_

_Lenkaaa*_


End file.
